


Lan Yuan is a Good Child

by songofsunset



Category: Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Childcare, Children being sweet and adorable, Depression, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofsunset/pseuds/songofsunset
Summary: Lan Wangji recovers, A-Yuan settles in.Vaguely themed around various gifts A-Yuan has given to Lan Wangji!
Relationships: Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī
Comments: 160
Kudos: 349





	1. Rocks

Lan Wangji has been in seclusion for some time now.

His back is a swath of fire that sometimes- barely- manages to drown out the pain he feels inside. He lies on his stomach and lets nothing happen. Stares into the distance. Complies with the doctor. Drinks when he is handed water, eats when he is handed food, sleeps when it is the appointed time... and most the rest of the day aside. It is as though he will simply cease to exist if he tries hard enough, or not at all.

Xichen sits with him sometimes, silent and supportive, but it feels vaguely as though it is happening thousands of miles away.

Lan Wangji says nothing, does nothing, exists merely in the brief moments between throbbing pain.

And then, one afternoon, the door opens.

Lan Wangji is not facing the door, and is not inclined to move to greet his visitor. It is not the usual time for someone to arrive, insofar as Lan Wangj still has any sense of the passage of time, but still he lies motionless, waiting for them to come to him and proceed with whatever aberration of the schedule that they are here for.  
  
But the door simply closes as gently as it opened and too-quiet footsteps ghost over to the corner of the room.

There is quiet breathing.

It sounds almost like… a child.

Lan Wanji cannot bring himself to care about anything very much, one way or the other, wants to let the world continue to flow around him without input or awareness. But this is a child. And they are alone, and here, and so Lan Wangji summons what remains of his old force of will, and… turns his head.

A small child sits in the corner, folded in on themself in a tangle of hair and too-large grubby white robes. Lan Wangji had worn robes like that once. He remembers being scolded to keep them clean, remembers not always managing. This child clearly has much to learn. 

The child's face is turned away, hidden behind their hair and robes and hunched shoulders. In their tiny fists are clutched a handful of little white rocks, rough pebbles, almost more than they can keep hold of. As Lan Wangji watches, the child puts them on the ground one by one. After a moment, they begin stacking the rocks, moving them around carefully with the precise clumsiness of childhood.

Lan Wangji watches the child, watches the pebbles fall and get built back up, watches the child line them up in a neat row, watches as they bounce the rocks around as though they are people walking up to each other, bowing hello. Slowly, the child uncurls, stops holding their body tense and fearful. 

The child is utterly silent the whole time, but gradually, through their tangled hair, Lan Wangji begins to see a smile.

And then, smiling, the child glances up looking around the room- and Lan Wangji can see the exact moment the child sees him on the bed, and realizes they’re not alone.

And, as the child freezes, Lan Wangji can see the child’s face clearly for the first time.

The clothing is different than Lan Wangji had last seen- and of course the child is still learning to wear it properly, he can’t have been wearing it long at all.

Because this is A-Yuan.  
  
This is the child he'd found in a tree, this is everything that remains of Wei Ying and he is here, alone and grubby and hiding in corners, the remnants of old tear tracks on his cheeks.

Lan Wangji remembers kneeling outside an empty house for too-long hours, remembers being small and alone and scared-

Someone should be with A-Yuan, Lan Wangji thinks vaguely. This child should not be alone.

But Lan Wangji is the only one here.

He breathes for a moment, then nods at A-Yuan, trying to convey some level of welcome. A-Yuan relaxes incrementally, but still eyes him warily, holding the stones in his hand protectively. They watch each other for a moment, A-Yuan saying nothing, Lan Wangji doing the same.

Then, in an effort to make the child feel safe, Lan Wangji closes his eyes, letting him be unobserved.

There is silence for a minute.

Then Lan Wangji hears the rocks begin clattering gently into each other, falling, then stopping. Then- the patter of tiny feet, coming towards his bed.

They pause beside him. There is a shifting near his head, and, when Lan Wangji opens his eyes, he sees that A-Yuan has brought his rocks onto the bed, right where Lan Wangji can see them.

Lan Wangji blinks slowly at A-Yuan in acknowledgement, and this seems to satisfy the child enough that he resumes his games, organizing and reorganizing the rocks in an endless variety of patterns.

He stacks them up. He takes them down, one by one. He lines them up, carefully, staring at the rocks as though they are the only thing that matters. Watching A-Yuan, Lan Wangji cannot help but feel nearly the same.

When A-Yuan makes a particularly complex pattern, he looks up at Lan Wangji as though for approval. When Lan Wangji nods, A-Yuan’s face lights up with a grin, and Lan Wangji tries very hard not to think of another smile, one so similar that he will never see again.

Lan Wangji blinks hard against the tears that prickle in his eyes, the tide of pain that threatens to overwhelm him. Only, something soft and warm and slightly sticky touches his face.

Lan Wangji looks up. A-Yuan leans above him, a look of concern on his face, one tiny hand held to Lan Wangji’s cheek. A-Yuan frowns, and Lan Wangji takes a moment to mourn the loss of his smile. Then A-Yuan moves away, reaches over to grab Lan Wangji’s nearest hand and- tucks something inside.

It is rough and small and hard.

One of the rocks.

Lan Wangji blinks, feeling A-Yuan's tiny hands so small against his own. “Thank you,” Lan Wangji whispers, voice hoarse with lack of use- and there it is again, A Yuan’s smile, and Lan Wangji feels just for a moment like he might exist, like existing might be okay.

Lan Wangji squeezes the rock, feels the roughness cut into his hand, feels how sturdy it is. There is strength there, in that rock, and Lan Wangji wishes vaguely that he could take it for his own.

A-Yuan pats Lan Wangji’s face one more time, warm and sticky, then resumes his games, piling and sorting the rocks, humming contentedly under his breath as Lan Wangji watches him.

\------

Later, after the servants have come with food and fussed A-Yuan away and back to his caretakers, Lan Wangji places the rock at the edge of the table nearest the bed. He remembers how carefully A-Yuan had placed it, how happily he had smiled.

Lan Wangji lies there, unmoving, letting the time pass him by.

But he has something to look at now, something to remember.

Perhaps he will see A-Yuan soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work with children and I love them a lot!
> 
> I will post more chapters as I write them- this is just gonna be a vague smattering of cute moments as the kiddo grows up, and Lan Wangji recovers. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Flowers

The next time Lan Wangji sees A-Yuan, it is under the careful eye of his brother. 

Lan Wangji is having a good day. He is well enough to sit up right now, so he sees A-Yuan's wide-eyed stare as Xichen steps forward to make his greetings.

A-Yuan is clean, clothes neatly arranged, hair pulled back and his face clear and dry- at least, as much of it as is visible from where A-Yuan is hiding shyly behind Xichen’s skirts. 

Lan Wangji nods at his brother, and then at A-Yuan, who startles and ducks back into Xichen’s leg. Then he leans back out around and stares at Lan Wangji, clearly pleased at the acknowledgement. 

“A-Yuan requested to see you,” Xichen says, nodding down at the child, reaching down with one hand to nudge him forward. “He has something to give you.” 

At Xichen's urging, A-Yuan inches towards Lan Wangji, clutching something in his arms. When Lan Wangji’s hands come up, cupped and ready to receive whatever A-Yuan is holding, A-Yuan darts forward and drops the gift haphazardly, then darts back behind Xichen and hides his- thankfully clean- face back in Xichen's skirts. 

The gift is a small handful of flowers, vibrant as they sit piled up in Lan Wangji's hands. They have clearly been gathered at random from the surrounding area, a variety of colors and kinds, with no sense of cohesion, and are gently darkened at the creases where they’ve been crushed in eager hands. 

Lan Wangji holds the flowers as though they are precious. He didn't realize anything was blooming right now, outside this room where he spends all his time. He wonders what else he might have missed.

“Here,” says Xichen, producing a bowl of water, and Lan Wangji places the flowers carefully into it, keeping their stems wet and their petals dry. When they are all arranged, he places the bowl gently on the table near his bed. 

A small white rock sits nearby. 

Lan Wangji looks over at A-Yuan and nods, trying to let himself smile as much as he is able. A-Yuan smiles back, then lets go of Xichen and runs over, barely evading the table where the flowers have been set, then sprawling half onto Lan Wangji's lap, bouncing in place and grinning up at him.

Lan Wangji ignores the shooting pain that comes with a sudden lapful of exuberant child. “Mmm,” he says, and reaches out with one hand to gently pat A-Yuan on the head. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his brother smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have flowers blooming on the playground right now, and the bushes are covered in bright flowers on top and completely bare for the three feet right above the ground, it's hilarious to look at lol
> 
> Picking flowers is almost certainly against the rules in the cloud recesses (and definitely on our playground!) but children will be children! 
> 
> (Probably the kiddo was out with his new uncle and picked the flowers and Lan Xichen was like 'uhhhhhhh fun fact that's not allowed' and the kiddo was like :( :( :( and Lan Xichen was quickly like 'bUT WHAT IF WE GAVE THEM TO SOMEONE AS A PRESENT, THEN THEY'D BE USEFUL' and A-Yuan immediately turned around and marched right over to where he knew Lan Wangji was at :3 :3 :3)


	3. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!!
> 
> I've been trying to edit and post this chapter for days now, but work has been running me ragged. Finally managed it though! :) 
> 
> Mild content warning for disordered eating- it's pretty immediately self explanatory, but I've got a summary in the end notes for anyone who needs to be careful about such things!

Lan Wangji is not eating enough, the doctors say.

Lack of food is not usually a problem a cultivator has, both because of their fortunate position in society, and because of the effect a properly cultivated golden core has on the metabolism.

But Lan Wangji is recovering from wounds both physical and spiritual, and the doctors take his pulse and cluck disapprovingly, muttering dire pronouncements to Lan Xichen- because they know that telling Lan Wangji will simply elicit more of the blank stares they've been getting from him this whole time.

He knows he should eat. He is sure it would be good for him.

But it is like Lan Wangji's body has forgotten how to feel hungry, and when he goes through the motions of lifting the food and chewing it and swallowing and lifting and chewing and swallowing- it is a lot. It is too much, and though he tries as much as he is able-

Well.

Lan Wangji should eat more.

So it is a surprise to him, one day, when he turns his head and A-Yuan is standing right there, holding a steamed bun in his hand, staring intensely at Lan Wangji's face.

Lan Wangji blinks at him.

A-Yuan stares for another moment, then holds out the bun. 'For you!' the gesture seems to say.

Lan Wangji stares back, thinking absently that he should probably be more concerned where A-Yuan had come from, then shakes his head. He does not want food right now, thank you all the same.

A-Yuan frowns, then proffers the bun more insistently nudging it into Lan Wangji’s arm, and Lan Wangji shakes his head, gently pushing the bun back towards A-Yuan. He is a growing child, after all, he should eat all the food he can.

With a mighty scowl A-Yuan holds up the bun, looks at Lan Wangji to make sure he's watching, then meaningfully takes a bite, leaving an almost absurdly tiny tooth mark. Then A-Yuan thrusts the part-eaten bun at Lan Wangji, who feels rather as though he has lost track of what is supposed to be happening.  
  
Does A-Yuan think that biting the bun somehow makes it... more appealing?

Lan Wangji shakes his head, pushing the bun away, and A-Yuan's face crumples into itself as he stomps his little foot on the ground with all his strength- and then, vibrating with a frustrated noise that isn't quite a scream, A-Yuan raises his arm and smashes the bun into Lan Wangji's face.

Lan Wangji catches A-Yuan by the wrists, holding him firmly but carefully. The bun slides to the bed with a muted thunk.

Lan Wangji is utterly still, A-Yuan's wrists held still in his hands. A-Yuan, clearly consumed with overwhelming and instant regret, watches him with all the trepidation of a rabbit who has just walked into a gathering of foxes.

Lan Wangji takes a deep breath.

Then another. 

...A-Yuan is trying very hard to accomplish something right now.

He is trying very hard, but he can only communicate so much. He is angry and frustrated, and is also a very small child, and nothing will change if Lan Wangji is not the one to change it.

Who has been talking around this child, Lan Wangji wonders. Who is he spending time with? When the doctors discuss Lan Wangji's condition with Xichen, is A-Yuan nearby?

A-Yuan is well fed in the Cloud Recesses, Lan Wangji knows. Everyone is.

But that first meal they'd had together, back in Yiling, back before A-Yuan can remember anymore- it had apparently been the first proper one A-Yuan had had in days. And before that he had been in the work camps, and before that there was the war, and- this child might never have known exactly when and where their next meal was coming from.

It is probably very important to A-Yuan that Lan Wangji eats, even if he doesn't know anymore exactly why.

So Lan Wangji lets A-Yuan's hands go, and reaches down with to pick up the squashed bun, filling gently oozing out its side. A-Yuan watches closely as Lan Wangji takes a bite. Chews it. Swallows it. When he looks down at A-Yuan, A-Yuan is staring at him with what looks like relief, nodding emphatically.

Ah. So that’s the problem then. And the solution.

Lan Wangji holds the bun out to A-Yuan, offering it back, but A-Yuan just leans over, takes a little bite, then pushes the bun firmly back to Lan Wangji. He takes a bite, then offers it to A-Yuan again. 

They trade bites like this until the bun is almost gone.

A-Yuan's face is messy, and Lan Wangji's is not much better, but when Lan Wangji takes the last little bit and pops it into A-Yuan's mouth, A-Yuan chews it with contented satisfaction.

When Lan Wangji reaches down with his sleeves to wipe A-Yuan's face, A-Yuan only squirms a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW details: Lan Wangji doesn't feel hungry or want to eat, but A-Yuan insists that he does- A-Yuan has also faced food insecurity in his past. They work through it. 
> 
> Children get frustrated sometimes, even the sweet ones, and it's always important to me how people handle it when they do. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :) :) :)


	4. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned recently that I love children in general and A-Yuan in particular? Because boy howdy I sure do.
> 
> Jingyi doesn't seem to have a canon personal name and is too young to already have his courtesy name, but after all the trouble it took to name this OC -I ended up on both google maps and the physics faculty page for a university somehow???- I was not about to try and give a name to an actual canon character, so please know that A-Yi is him!

Watching over small children is a difficult task. 

Maybe a child starts crying because they miss mommy and daddy.

Or because they're hungry.

Or maybe someone took their toy- or they got hit when they took someone's toy away. 

A child might climb into a high shelf, or pull something down on top of them. They might find a negligently placed sword and decide to practice swinging it like mommy and daddy always do. They might find a lamp left too-long unattended, or a pot of ink, or a cup of wine. 

A child might run away and get their finger pinched under a wheel, or burn themselves in the kitchen, or get lost in the woods, or menaced by a fierce corpse, or-

Lan Duyang's duties are not what one would call low stress, but he does them well. 

He may not be out fighting with beasts and spirits and fierce corpses like _some_ people, but his work is important, and requires- in his humble opinion- no less skill.  
  
Dealing with the parents and guardians alone is worth a dozen fierce corpses ...even before little A-Yuan arrived.

\------

“Here,” Lan Qiren says gruffly, putting A-Yuan on the ground, then immediately walking away. A-Yuan’s face crumples into a mess of tears, and Lan Duyang rushes to comfort him (and keep him from upsetting the half dozen other children already in his care!)

‘You could at least say goodbye! Or reassure him you’ll see him later!’ Lan Duyang wants to tell Lan Qiren, but one does not simply offer unsolicited critique to a guardian of a child, much less _Lan Qiren_ , much _less_ regarding a child acquired in unusual circumstances who may or may not be related to him.

Lan Duyang pats A-Yuan on the head, and, once he calms down, leads him over to the table where A-Yi is playing. He hopes they’ll get along. 

\------

“Oh, A-Yuan, I can’t stay with you,” Lan Xichen says, sitting on the floor and letting the A-Yuan wail and cling to his robes. “I have to leave! I have important things to do! Can you be a big boy and play here with your friends? I’m gonna stand up now, you have to- No, okay,- Here, look, I’ll give you a sweet, say ahhh-”

‘Just tell him goodbye and leave!’ Lan Duyang wants to tell him. ‘Don’t sit down with him every time he starts to pout, he’ll never learn to say goodbye! We have things to do, you’re being disruptive! And don’t give him sweets, that’ll just make him even more emotional!!!’

But, of course, one does not simply tell the Sect Leader that he cannot do as he likes- especially with a child acquired in unusual circumstances who may or may not be related to him. Lan Duyang simply smiles, a little strained, and watches the other children as he waits for the Sect Leader to finally leave, before herding a more or less immediately calm A-Yuan over into his daily routine of following A-Yi around everywhere.

A handful though A-Yi may be, Lan Duyang finds himself growing grateful for A-Yi’s parents, who show up at the same time every day, give their child a hug and a kiss, then tell him goodbye as he runs off to play with his friends.

On the other side of the room, A-Yi is leading A-Yuan around by the hand, walking him over to a painting of a flower up on the wall. A-Yi pretends to grab the flower, then puts it in A-Yuan's hand with a grin. A-Yuan giggles, then reaches out, pretending to grab another flower off the wall for A-Yi, who promptly pretends to eat it.

Lan Duyang smiles.

\------

A-Yuan is a sweet child.

He is kind, polite, and very quiet- almost worryingly so, even for a Lan. 

Lan Duyang has never heard A-Yuan speak to anyone but A-Yi and Lan Xichen, and then only in whispers. Then again, A-Yuan is not the only child Lan Duyang has known to do this, and he will surely come out of his shell given enough time and patience, just as they did. 

A-Yuan shares nicely with his friends, and eats all his food, and falls asleep readily at naptime- honestly, with as sudden and mysterious as his arrival into the Lan Sect was, A-Yuan has adjusted shockingly well. 

Which is why, when A-Yuan starts sneaking away, Lan Duyang is caught off guard. 

\------

The first time it happens is during naptime, while Lan Duyang is busy with paperwork, and Lan Xichen brings A-Yuan back before Lan Duyang even notices he was gone. 

This is- not a good look, but Lan Duyang grits his metaphorical teeth and works through it.

“Ah,” he says, glancing at the corner where A-Yuan’s blankets are still laid out- across the room from A-Yi, so the both of them will actually calm down and go to sleep. And while A-Yi is still in his corner, limbs flung wide and breathing deeply, A-Yuan’s pile of blankets is, at a second glance, very clearly empty.

Lan Duyang clears his throat, bowing to Lan Xichen. “Sir,” he says formally. “ _Sir._ I regret that we did not keep a close enough watch on this child. I promise you that it will not happen again.” 

"It's fine," the Sect Leader says, smiling. "He can visit with me for a while. I just thought you should know where he is. " 

'its not fine!!!,' Lan Duyang wants to say, 'He shouldn’t be sneaking away at all! It’s not safe! How will he ever learn to listen to me when you keep spoiling him all the time???' 

But one cannot talk like that to any child's guardian, much less the Sect Leader, and from what fragments Lan Duyang has managed to glean about Lan Yuan's past, the child deserves some spoiling. 

So, with a formal bow and a polite acknowledgement, Lan Duyang lets A-Yuan go off with his uncle.

A-Yuan is safe, and no one is angry, and everything will be fine as long as it doesn’t happen again. 

\------

It happens again.

\------

Repeatedly.

\------

Lan Duyang is reminded that this is the (biological???) child of Lan Wangji, and in sheer precocious skill and stubborn-mindedness, A-Yuan clearly resembles his father.

A-Yuan sneaks away under the dinner table while dinner is served- even though they’re serving his very favorite steamed buns- only to turn up that evening in Lan Wangji’s rooms.

A-Yuan sneaks away during storytime, right after Lan Duyang has rewarded them each with a stick of candy for good behavior, only to turn up trotting down the path towards Lan Wangji’s rooms with the candy clutched in his sticky little hands.

A-Yuan sneaks away at the end of the day while Lan Duyang is greeting A-Yi’s parents, only to turn up an hour later in -yes- Lan Wangji’s private rooms.

Because that is where A-Yuan seems to be trying to get, almost every time.

Whenever A-Yuan sneaks away, they find him holed up with Lan Wangji, or well on his way over, trekking with the stubborn determination of someone not yet tall enough to see over all the railings, and every time he is found Lan Duyang has to resist the urge to put his head in his hands.

Don’t get him wrong- he is grateful his wayward child is so easy to track down, and there are _certainly_ many more dangerous things A-Yuan could be doing.

But Lan Duyang is about ready to put this child on a leash.

“No!,” he says, one day, after yet another thwarted escape attempt. “No,” he says, pushing aside the boxes A-Yuan had been piling up to get out of the window and kneeling down to look A-Yuan in the face. “No, A-Yuan, you may _not_ climb out the window. You may not leave this room whenever you want and go do whatever you want to do! It is my job to keep you safe, and when you wander off and I don’t know where you are, that is not safe! You could get hurt! Or lost! And when your Uncle Xichen comes at the end of the day to find you, what would I tell him!”

A-Yuan squirms, looking anywhere but Lan Duyang’s face.

“No,” Lan Duyang says sharply, reaching out and taking A-Yuan’s hands in his own. “This is not okay. I know you love your father, and I know you want to see him, but this needs to _stop_. You will not be sneaking out of this room, do you understand me?”

A-Yuan looks down at his feet.

“ _Do you understand me?_ ” Lan Duyang says, lowering his voice meaningfully, and this time A-Yuan looks up and nods tearfully.

“You’re going to stay here in this room with me and let me keep you safe?”

A-Yuan nods.

“You’re going to be a good boy and not wander off?”

A-Yuan nods.

“You’re going to ask me if you need anything?”

He hesitates.

“...You’re going to ask A-Yi to tell me if you need anything?”

A-Yuan nods.

“Okay,” says Lan Duyang, taking a deep breath, letting A-Yuan's hands go. “Okay. Would you like a hug?”

A-Yuan nods, and immediately leans into Lan Duyang’s open arms, getting snot and tears all over his shoulder. He hugs A-Yuan tightly.

“It’s okay A-Yuan,” he says. “I know you’re doing your best. It’s okay.”

\------

"Sir," Lan Duyang says later that day, meeting Lan Xichen in the doorway when he comes to fetch A-Yuan. "Sir, if it would not be a bother, please allow me to monopolize just a moment of your time." 

Lan Xichen nods, and turns to give Lan Duyang polite attention. 

"About A-Yuan," Lan Duyang says, glancing across the room to where the child is letting A-Yi pretend to feed him dinner, laughing quietly when A-Yi dramatically moves around. "I am endeavoring to give A-Yuan all the attention and care he deserves as a beloved child of the Lan Sect- but he does keep slipping away to visit your brother. He is determined, and loves his father very much, and these are wonderful qualities in a child! But I wondered, if, perhaps, it might be beneficial to… escort A-Yuan for visits on a regular basis, so as to prevent him accidentally getting lost, and, say, wandering into the kitchen or the armory."

"Ah," says Lan Xichen, apparently taking a moment to imagine what might happen if a A-Yuan happened upon a stash of talismans, or overturned a pot of boiling soup onto his tiny, fragile head. "Ah, yes, I believe I do see what you mean. Thank you for your concern, I will raise this topic with my brother.” 

Lan Duyang bows formally, pleased the Sect Leader listened and took him seriously, then turns to call A-Yuan away from his games and wish him farewell. 

"Be good for your uncle!" Lan Duyang says, and A-Yuan nods, grabbing his uncle's skirts.

His uncle pats him on the head. "Come along, A-Yuan," he says. "Let's go visit Wangji." 

A-Yuan immediately perks up, trotting readily along as the walk together down the pathways of the Cloud Recesses.

Lan Duyang returns to his other children, and can only hope that the problem is now solved.

It’s okay. They’ll get there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know chinese honorifics remotely well enough to smoothly write them (much less historical fantasy honorifics, which, I assume are different from modern??? heck if I know!!!) so I've attempted to reflect similar feelings of formality in wording choices and tone! Hopefully it comes across in a reasonable manner- I'm willing to accept critiques/advice but my priority is writing cute kid shenanigans, so :)
> 
> Also I couldn't work it in, but please know that at one point A-Yuan DEFINITELY asked to use the bathroom, used that opportunity to scarper off to visit Lan Wangji, realized when he got there that he actually did still have to use the bathroom, went back to the bathroom and then got caught by his teacher who isn't 100% sure if A-Yuan was trying to run off or just had indigestion, but is gonna make sure he gets back to class anyways. Whoops! Better luck next time kiddo lolololol
> 
> This is not autobiographical -except where it is- and I will let ya'll guess which bits are which :3 :3 :3


	5. Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep writing snippets for this fic and then not editing and posting them lolrip
> 
> But the snippets exist, so there should be a couple more chapters at least! We'll see :)

One day, when Wangji is doing particularly well, Lan Xichen goes to fetch A-Yuan from his classmates early in the morning. This is a change in the normal schedule, and the caretaker hovers nearby, looking courteously pained as he so often does. 

Lan Xichen smiles down at A-Yuan. "Come on, A-Yuan, let's go!" 

The child squints up at Lan Xichen suspiciously. 

Lan Xichen crouches down, ignoring A-Yuan’s curious classmates and looking A-Yuan in the eye. He whispers, as though telling a secret, "I can't tell you where we're going, A-Yuan, we want it to be a surprise ...But it'll be fun, I promise!"

A-Yuan is unmoved, frowning like he is thinking of running back over to his classmates and settling in.

Lan Xichen sighs, then compromises just a little. "...Your papa will be there?" 

Immediately, A-Yuan perks up, and shuffles over to stand beside Lan Xichen, tugging Lan Xichen’s skirts like 'come on, why are we not going already?'

With a shake of his head, Lan Xichen stands up, bowing a farewell to A-Yuan's caretaker, who is visibly fighting back amusement. 

"Many thanks,” Lan Xichen says. “I will return him before the afternoon meal.” He takes a moment to consider how difficult it is to tell A-Yuan no, and how reluctant A-Yuan will be to leave Lan Wangji behind- “...or, perhaps, shortly thereafter."

The caretaker nods knowingly. "Understood,” he says, then smiles down at A-Yuan with a wave. "Have fun, A-Yuan! We'll see you later!"

A-Yuan nods shyly, and follows Lan Xichen as they make their way down the pathways of the Cloud Recesses. 

\------

"This child is stubborn," Lan Xichen says to his brother, catching up sedately as A-Yuan meets Wangji halfway up the path. "A-Yuan wouldn't come with me until I told him we'd be seeing you." 

Wangji's face softens as he looks down at the child grinning and clinging to his leg. "Sorry for the trouble," he says. 

Lan Xichen smiles- it's good to see his brother doing better again, at least for a little while. "It's fine," he says, reaching down and hoisting A-Yuan up to his hip. They will never arrive if they let A-Yuan set the pace, and, even with their best doctors and his healing sped by cultivation, Wangji's back will not be able to let him lift A-Yuan until A-Yuan is almost too big to lift. 

Ignoring a pang in his chest at this thought, Lan Xichen raises an eyebrow at his brother, trying hard not to think of any incidents in particular. “A-Yuan takes after you, after all."

Wangji gives Lan Xichen a _look_ that tells Lan Xichen that he didn't quite succeed at keeping his tone neutral- well, so be it- then reaches out to pat A-Yuan’s head.  
  
“Hello, A-Yuan” he says, formal. “Shall we depart?”  
  
A-Yuan blinks up at him wide-eyed, and Lan Xichen laughs, bouncing the child lightly on his hip. "A-Yuan, he’s asking if you’re ready to see where we're going?" 

A-Yuan nods enthusiastically, watching Wangji closely, and the three of them set off. 

\------

It is a short walk into the forest before they arrive where they are going- a small grassy clearing that, at first, looks exactly like any other clearing in the forest. A-Yuan cranes his head around, leaning out from Lan Xichen to peer at the grass and trees, as though if he stares hard enough something fascinating will appear. 

Lan Wangji kneels down, reaching a hand out into the grass, and Lan Xichen lets A-Yuan down so he can see better. 

And then- something moves.  
  
There is a fluffy white rabbit sniffing at Lan Wangji’s hand.  
  
A-Yuan gasps, tugging at Lan Xichen’s robes, and Lan Wangji just reaches forward, gently scooping the rabbit up into his arms. It peers up at him, wriggling its nose, stretching its neck out to nibble gently at his hair. Lan Wangji nudges it gently away, offering it a leaf of lettuce instead. 

A-Yuan stares at the rabbit, wide-eyed. The rabbit crunches away, content, and A-Yuan creeps closer, fascinated. 

"A-Yuan, here,” Lan Wangji says. “Gently.” And he guides A-Yuan to stick his hand out and let the bunny sniff like he had done. A-Yuan vibrates with the effort of holding still, but after a moment, the rabbit seems to lose interest in A-Yuan’s hand, turning back to the lettuce. 

"Gently," Lan Wangji says again, guiding A-Yuan's hand to the rabbit’s back, making sure A-Yuan only strokes the fur the proper direction, making sure his touch stays light. The rabbit twitches its nose and moves its ears, and A-Yuan's face slowly lights up. He begins petting the bunny on his own, careful to stay exactly as gentle as Lan Wangji had shown him. 

"Soft," A-Yuan whispers, and Lan Wangji nods. 

"Yes," he says. "They often are."

Lan Xichen smiles.


	6. A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there are the bad days

A-Yuan has snuck away again. 

He knows he is not supposed to. He knows he is supposed to be with his class so that uncle and papa know where he is, but the weather has gotten cold and he has not been taken to see his papa in _days_ now, and no one will tell him why, or when he will get to see him again. 

If he is with papa, that counts as safe, right? If he's with his papa that means papa knows where he is, and that's fine, just this one time. Right?

And so, while his caretaker is dealing with the aftermath of A-Yi screaming like a fox and biting their friend on the arm, A-Yuan slips away, slinking carefully down the pathways of the Cloud Recesses to the secluded rooms where- usually- he gets to see his papa. 

The room is dark and still. His papa lays on the bed, unmoving. 

He does not seem to notice A-Yuan come in, and A-Yuan's throat goes tight and scratchy with worry. Papa always seems to know where A-Yuan is, ever since the first time he snuck into these rooms to find a place where the adults would stop staring at him so loudly and he could pile up his rocks in peace. 

A-Yuan creeps towards the bed. Papa is laying facedown, bandages peeking out the neck of his loose white robes. His eyes are squeezed shut, and his face is damp with sweat, and maybe tears.

A-Yuan reaches out and pats his papa on the cheek. 

Slowly, his papa opens his eyes, but it is almost as though they look right through him. 

"Papa", A-Yuan says, patting him again and papa blinks slowly, still staring blankly at something far distant. 

Frowning, A-Yuan hoists himself up onto the bed, freezing as he jostles his papa, who hisses in pain. 

Oh, realizes A-Yuan. Papa is hurt. Just like Uncle Xichen had told him. 

Hurting worse than usual.

A-Yuan wants to fix it.

He leans down and carefully plants a kiss on papa's shoulder, watching for a moment as his papa breathes evenly, face distant. Then, when nothing changes, A-Yuan lowers himself gently back down to the floor. 

A-Yuan will go get uncle Xichen. He will be able to help.

Uncle Xichen will make this better, in the way that A-Yuan's kiss can't right now. 

Papa is gonna be okay. He has to be. 

\------

A-Yuan doesn't see his papa for days and days after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c
> 
> a) They're gonna be fine, I swear, I just had to split this bit into parts because Fic Structure, so expect more soon lololol
> 
> b) did lwj ever decide to be called papa??? probably not, I figure Lan Xichen and Lan Duyang are like 'uhhhh he's ur papa I guess??' and the kiddo is just going with it. He will probably switch to Father and then Hanguang-Jun at some point and it will be heartbreaking lol
> 
> c) Hey guess who A-Yuan learned kissing it better from? Guess who used to do it for him, even if A-Yuan doesn't really remember it clearly anymore? 
> 
> Am I saying that this kiss is a kiss from wwx passed on to lwj in his time of need? No, because theres also wen qing and wen ning and aunties and uncles and biological parents and even Xichen ....but I'm not NOT saying it ;3


	7. Artwork

"I've brought you a gift," Lan Xichen says one day, as Lan Wangji stares out the window.

Lan Wangji just blinks, trying hard not to think of anything in particular. He should turn his head, probably, and look at his brother. But at the moment it seems like it would be easier to go outside and exhort the mountains to move.

A wind blows through the trees.

"It's from A-Yuan..."  
  
And Lan Wangji finds his head turning all on its own. 

His brother is holding a piece of paper.

"Here," he says, "would you like to see it? Come drink some tea and I'll show it to you."

Idly, Lan Wangji lets himself be escorted to the table, a warm cloak wrapped around his shoulders and a teacup tucked into his hands. His brother lays a child's drawing on the table in front of them, carefully away from the tea. 

"A-Yuan has been drawing," Lan Xichen says, gesturing at the papers. "He wanted me to take this to show you. He's very proud." 

The paper is covered with ink, the low-grade watery kind that won’t stain white robes. The brush has been mashed along the paper, leaving ragged marks along the edges of wobbly strokes. Ink has been spilled on one corner, then smeared away with a tiny hand. There are dots, and circles, and wide messy scribbles, and it is the best thing Lan Wangji has seen in days. 

He leans closer, looking at where A-Yuan has drawn lines all across the bottom of the paper. It is grass, maybe. Or a river. Perhaps snakes. 

"Tomorrow," says Lan Xichen, "We thought A-Yuan might show you his latest drawings himself?" 

Lan Wangji blinks slowly, feeling for a moment like his eyes might not come back open. Then they do, all on their own, and- staring at the paper- Lan Wangji pulls together a nod.

"Okay," says his brother, carefully. "Tomorrow, then. Drink your tea."  
  
Lan Wangji does. 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but do a sketch of A-Yuan's drawing- please let me know if the image is broken or wonky! :)
> 
> This was supposed to be up yesterday, but a storm knocked out my power! Everything is fine now tho, so I should have the next bit up tomorrow-ish
> 
> Also, I would like everyone who comments to know that I love and appreciate them, ya'll are so motivating :D


	8. Sleep

"This is a bunny," A-Yuan says, pointing emphatically to a portion of the painting that looks indistinguishable from every other part. He is adorable. Sitting next to him, Lan Wangji is feeling his first emotion in days.

"Mnn," he says, listening closely.

“And this is his friends.”

“Mnn.”

"And this is his food." A-Yuan says.

"Mnn."

"And this is where bunny sleeps"

"Mnn."

A-Yuan looks up at Lan Wangji, thoughtful.

"You like bunnies?"

Lan Wangji isn't sure he likes anything right now, but he knows what he's supposed to feel, how he would answer if he were properly himself.

"Yes. I like them."

"I like bunnies! Tomorrow I'm gonna draw lotsanlotsanlotsanlots more!"

They sit together for a moment, contemplating the picture. Then Lan Wangji takes a breath. It has not been long. He should have lasted longer.

"A-Yuan?"

A-Yuan looks up.

Lan Wangji exhales quietly. "I am tired,” he says, and means it with an intensity he doesn’t want to contemplate too deeply.

A-Yuan nods solemnly. "Okay," he says, standing up. "Papa go to sleep?"

Lan Wangji supposed that this is the proper solution to most kinds of tiredness. ...It is worth a try. "Mnn."

"Okay," says A-Yuan, waiting expectantly by the bed. “Night night.”

"We must wait for your uncle," Lan Wangji says, placing the picture of the bunnies carefully on a table. "He will return soon."

"I stay with you," A-Yuan reassures, bouncing back over grabbing Lan Wangji's hand and pulling him over to the bed. "Night night."

A-Yuan tugs at him, and Lan Wangji shifts his robes and lays down. His brother should be back soon to collect A-Yuan. They can wait for him as easily here as anywhere else.

A-Yuan shuffles around the bed briefly, then returns with a blanket that he does not so much drape across Lan Wangji as pile vaguely on top of him.

"Night night," says A-Yuan, then sits himself down on the bed by Lan Wangji’s head.

They sit there for a moment, Lan Wangji staring at A-Yuan. Then A-Yuan reaches one small hand out and places it carefully on Lan Wangji’s hair, as gentle as he is with the bunny rabbits.

“Close your eyes and go to sleep,” A-Yuan says, like he’s repeating something that’s been said to him. Lan Wangji wonders who.

A-Yuan pats Lan Wangji’s head, arrhythmic and oh-so gentle. “Night night.”

Lan Wangji closes his eyes, focusing only on A-Yuan’s careful hand, his quiet breathing, his whispered 'night night'.

Brother will be back soon. They can wait for him like this.

\------

When Lan Xichen returns from the sect duties that had called him away, he finds Wangji asleep on the bed under a tangled pile of blankets. Sprawled beside him in a tight arc, arm draped half over Wangji’s head, is A-Yuan. Their chests rise and fall slowly and their faces are still in sleep.

Lan Xichen tugs the blankets gently over both of them, and lets them be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some complicated feelings about Lan Xichen, but it's probably largely due to him that things with this kiddo worked out as smoothly as they did, so shoutout to him for that!
> 
> LWJ should be on the mend from here on out, mostly!


	9. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Have some cute kiddo fluff! I'm pining away for all the children I usually get to see, but I'm lucky enough to still get to see one or two, so that's a great thing for me rn!
> 
> One more chapter after this, and then I think I'm gonna call it done. ~~Expect it in a day or two :)~~ lollll well it's here now at least

Forbidden from training, or taking up sect duties, or doing much of anything at all, Lan Wangji turns to his guqin to pass the time. 

Whenever A-Yuan is around while Lan Wangji plays, he will sit and listen for long stretches of time, enraptured. If Lan Wangji pauses, to check on A-Yuan, or take care of a different task, A-Yuan will frown up at him. “More,” he will say, gesturing at the instrument meaningfully. “More!”  
  
Lan Wangji plays him more, whatever melodies that come to mind- scales and exercises and cultivation pieces.... and, often, the same lullabies his mother would sing to him.

He only ever heard them from his brother, afterwards.  
  
Lan Wangji wonders briefly if Wei Ying had ever played music for A-Yuan, if there were songs from him that A-Yuan would never again hear- then he plays a too-loud chord to drive the thoughts away. If he goes down that road, he will not swiftly come back, and this is not the time.

A-Yuan would rather hear him sing songs about tigers, or rabbits, or snowmen. 

\------

One afternoon, when Lan Wangji is sat at the low table playing his various songs, A-Yuan finds a small wooden box, long and wide enough to hold any scrolls Lan Wangji might need on-hand. 

A-Yuan drags it over, placing it purposefully on the table beside Lan Wangji, who pauses in his playing to watch.

A-Yuan pats the top of the box with his hands, then pauses.

“Daaa da da daaaaa,” he sings. 

He pats the top of the box again, alternating hands this time. 'daaaa da da daaaaaaaa' he sings, and Lan Wangji can vaguely make out the melody of one of the lullabies, the one about the ducks who don't come home. 

Lan Wangji reaches out to his guqin, plucks out the melody clearly- and A-Yuan sticks his little hand out and firmly says "No!"

"No?" Lan Wangji asks, trying not to be charmed by the scowl on A-Yuan’s face. He doesn’t manage. 

"No!” A-Yuan repeats, and pushes Lan Wangji’s hands away from the guqin. “My turn!"

Folding his hands in his lap, Lan Wangji nods gravely. "Very well then," he says, "I understand."

Satisfied, A-Yuan shifts his attention back to his box, making sure it’s right where he left it. Then he pats his hands erratically on top, while singing a melody recognizable as the duck song mostly by rhythm. When he is done, he looks up at Lan Wangji, expectant. Lan Wangji nods. 

“Very good,” he says, and A-Yuan’s entire face lights up with a smile. 

Lan Wangji pats him on the head. "A-Yuan," he asks, gesturing at his own instrument on the table in front of them, "Would you like to play some notes on this one?"

A-Yuan’s mouth falls open with excitement, and he nods so hard he almost unbalances himself and falls over. 

Lan Wangji steadies him, then shifts to a crossed legs position and pats his legs. "Come here."

A-Yuan slides over and sits himself down, folding neatly into Lan Wangji’s lap, hair brushing Lan Wangji's chin and arms settled on his knees. He is small and warm and soft, and Lan Wanji takes a moment to just breath, before guiding A-Yuan’s hand forward to the strings of the guqin, almost larger than he is. 

"Gently," Lan Wangji says, helping A-Yuan arrange his hands, "with one finger, like this. Reach out and pull it up- yes, like that."

A-Yuan's first attempt has more enthusiasm than accuracy, but that is only to be expected. He is very small, after all. Everyone must start somewhere, and this is as good a place as any. 

"Good," Lan Wangji encourages. "Try again, like this-"

A clear note rings out, followed a moment later by one a little more muddy, but much improved from before. 

"Good. Keep going." 

Hesitantly, A-Yuan plucks notes at no particular rhythm, moving from string to string at random. "Daaaaa," he starts singing, "da da daaa daaaaaaa~"

Lan Wangji brings his arms up around A-Yuan, and starts plucking out accompaniment to A-Yuan's melody, broad chords and some small embellishments. This time, A-Yuan doesn't silence him, lets him play along until A-Yuan leans back against Lan Wangji, finished.

"Very well," says Lan Wangji. "That was nicely done." 

A-Yuan nods, content. Then sticks a thumb in his mouth, settles into the lap, and listens as his father plays him lullabies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this ages ago just cuz it would be cute, but recently I ended up doing this exact same thing at the piano with my little niece, it was really sweet :) :) :)
> 
> Also, whenever I've written this fic, my first draft is like 'his little hands curled up into little bitty fists and he stomped his little tiny foot and shook his ittle likkle head and scowled a tiny bitty little frown all over his teeny tiny face and said 'no!' in the istiest bitsiest little whisper to ever whisper that wouldn't even have disturbed a fly' but like, kiddos are oh so very small and precious and adorable and it is important to me that everyone keeps this in mind at all times lollllll


	10. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! We're here, we made it! I was so worried I wouldn't feel good about an ending, but I managed and here it is! (Sorry for the delay! 2020 be like that!!) 
> 
> I've really loved getting to write this fluffy self-indulgent fic, and I hope you like reading it half as much as I've liked writing it :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Okay," says Lan Duyang. "What is happening next, do you know?"

Half his children look up from where they are engaged with their various toys, and-

"SNACK TIME!!!" A-Yi yells, vibrating with enthusiasm. 

Lan Duyang nods encouragingly. 

"Yes, it's about to be snacktime! ...So what do we need to do first?" 

"CLEAN UP!" A-Yi yells, not making a single move to start cleaning. Lan Duyang considers reminding him that the rules say that one must be quiet and helpful... but gives it up as a lost cause, at least for right now.

Next to A-Yi, A-Yuan is already gathering his pile of colored sticks to bring them back to the shelf- what a good kid, honestly, Lan Duyang appreciates him so much, if only the whole class could be as cooperative. 

But every child is different, and they all need guidance, so Lan Duyang hovers around, urging the small children in their slightly grubby white robes to put away their things, asking leading questions- "Do you know where that goes? Can you show me? Oh, good job, you're such a good helper!", and crouching down to assist them when a bucket of blocks threatens to slip out of the grasp of all three children gamely clutching it and shuffling in circles towards the shelf.

Finally, they are all crowded around the table, draping themselves forward to watch Lan Duyang prepare the fruit for their afternoon snack. 

"Sit nicely," he admonishes, and the children slide sheepishly off the table onto the floor, staring intently as he slices their portions. 

They sit quietly for a moment, waiting calmly. Then-

"My papa gonna pick me up," A-Yi says, with all the non-sequitur confidence of the very young. 

"Oh?" Lan Duyang asks absentmindedly, cleaning his hands and knife with a wet cloth.

A-Yi nods, triumphant. "My papa gonna come pick me up!" 

And beside him, A-Yuan's face crumples into itself like wet tissue.

"No!," A-Yuan yells, fists clenched, his tiny body vibrating with offense, " _MY_ papa gonna come back!"

"Uh-" says Lan Duyang, making very sure his sheathed fruit knife is stowed safely in his sleeves before reaching out to intervene, but A-Yi is too quick for him and-

"No!," A-Yi says, slamming his tiny hands on the table and leaning right into A-Yuan's face with a scowl. "MY papa!"

A-Yuan rocks back and forth, on the verge of wailing, " _My_ papa gonna come back!" 

Lan Duyang kneels down, sliding himself between the children before the situation escalates to violence.  
  
A-Yi will _bite_ , and if Lan Duyang never has to file incident paperwork for him again it will be too soon. Not today, Lan Jingyi, not today. 

"Children," he says, rubbing them gently on the back, keeping them carefully separated. Across the table, the second youngest girl reaches for a slice of fruit, Lan Duyang raises a meaningful eyebrow at her. She freezes, then pulls her hand back, utterly innocent. "Children," he says, looking down. A-Yuan's face is red and snotty, and A-Yi still scowls with rage. "I promise you that both of your papas will come back. 

" _My_ papa?" A-Yuan asks plaintively, reaching out to grab Lan Duyang's robes. 

"No!" Says A-Yi, slapping his hand on the table, "MY papa!," and Lan Duyang catches A-Yi's hand carefully and cuts interrupts before A-Yuan can start crying again. 

"I hear you're both frustrated. I understand. It's okay- each of you has a papa, and they're different people, and _both_ of them will come back." 

"My papa?" A-Yuan asks again, eyes wide and shining with tears. 

Lan Duyang smiles, trying to project an air of reassurance. "Yes, A-Yuan, your papa will come back ...Or maybe your uncle, but he'll definitely take you to see your papa soon, okay?"

A-Yuan frowns like he is trying to decide if this is acceptable. 

"My papa gonna come back!," A-Yi asserts, and Lan Duyang nods. 

"Yes, A-Yi, when your mama and papa are done with their tasks for the day, they will come back for you, just like they do every day. Both your papas will come back." 

"Both papas?," A-Yuan asks, and Lan Duyang nods.

"Yes, A-Yuan," Lan Duyang says, standing up and beginning to serve the children their snack- the second youngest girl cheers, grabbing her portion with her whole fist and squashing it. A-Yi and A-Yuan get their portion next, in hopes it will help them calm down. "I promise you that both papas will come back."

A-Yuan grabs a slice of fruit and turns to A-Yi with a smile. "Both papas!," he says, gleeful. "Both papas gonna come back!" 

A-Yi laughs, frustration forgotten, and shoves a too-large chunk of fruit into his mouth. Lan Duyang reaches out with his cloth to wipe the juice dripping everywhere, and A-Yuan grins.

\------

For the rest of the day, whenever there is a spare moment, A-Yuan darts up to Lan Duyang, grabbing his leg with a grin. 

"Both papas?," he asks as Lan Duyang wipes the table clean from snacktime, and Lan Duyang nods, charmed. 

"Yes, A-Yuan, both papas will come back," and A-Yuan skips off to play, reassured. 

\------

"Both papas?," A-Yuan asks, as the class meanders through the courtyard outside. 

"Yes," Lan Duyang says, counting absently in his head to make sure he still has all his children- though with A-Yuan still in eyesight, it is unlikely that any of the others have wandered away. "Both papas will come back, I promise."

A-Yuan smiles and goes back to playing with his rocks. 

\------

"Both papas?," A-Yuan asks as the class sits together at the table, using watery ink to draw with their beat-up brushes. 

"Yes," Lan Duyang says, reaching out to deftly snatch the bowl of ink away from the second youngest girl's trailing sleeve. She smashes the brush into the paper, oblivious. "Yes, your papa and his papa will both come back. 

\------

And, this day ends up being one of the rare, but slowly more common days where Hanguang-Jun himself has come to collect this child, the one acquired in unusual circumstances, who may or may not be related to him, but who loves him very much. 

Hanguang-Jun stands in the doorway, a white-robed statue watching his child play, some sort of an expression on his face that Lan Duyang cannot hope to interpret. 

Lan Duyang slides up to Hanguang-Jun, careful not to catch A-Yuan's attention- parents often wish to see what their children do while they are not here, after all, and Lan Duyang is used to being discrete. 

"He's had a good day," Lan Duyang tells him, voice low.

Hanguang-Jun nods, and Lan Duyang takes this as encouragement to continue ...he really can never quite tell, with this man. 

"He ate all his snack and lunch- except for the carrots- and had a great time playing outside with A-Yi. They chased butterflies, and drew in the dirt, and played with rocks. A-Yuan should sleep well tonight, with as much as they ran. We drew more pictures as well- They’re over on the counter, drying." 

"Mnn," says Hanguang-Jun, and this is when A-Yuan happens to glance up at the doorway.

His face lights up, and he drops the blocks he was holding and charges across the room towards his father- only to pause a few paces away, veer over to his basket by the wall to collect a small toy rabbit, then dashes all the way back to cling onto his father's leg. 

Lan Wangji reaches down to pat A-Yuan's head, the suggestion of a smile warming his face. 

"Hello A-Yuan," he says, and A-Yuan grins. He tugs at his Hanguang-Jun's robes. 

"Both papas!," A-Yuan says, and Hanguang-Jun blinks, face still.

A-Yuan tugs again. "Both papas come back!"

Hanguang-Jun blinks again, hard, and Lan Duyang hurries to clarify.

"Ah, yes, that's been a thing today-," he says, smiling in a way he hopes will set a positive tone for this conversation. You really can never tell what parents will get upset over, and it is best to be circumspect. "A-Yuan got into an argument with A-Yi earlier, because they both were sure their papa would come get them. Only they didn't know yet that both their papas are called papa- so we took a break and talked about how both of them have papas, who are different people, and that both their papas would see them later. A-Yuan has been very excited about this all day, it was very sweet.”

Hanguang-Jun's face softens, and he looks down at his child. "Yes, A-Yuan," he says. "I will always come back for you." 

A-Yuan wriggles with delight, smiles wide, then tugs at his father's robes. "Bunnies!," he says, then pauses, thinking hard, and corrects himself. "Bunnies, _please_?" 

Hanguang-Jun nods. "Yes. The weather is acceptable, and I have no other duties. Today we may go see the bunnies." A-Yuan bounces with excitement, and Hanguang-Jun turns to Lan Duyang with a bow Lan Duyang promptly returns, and a murmer of thanks Lan Duyang waves readily away. 

"It's no trouble, no trouble at all. A-Yuan is a good child, we all love him a lot."

Hanguang-Jun looks down and- is that a smile? It is! Hanguang-Jun is actually smiling! 

"Mnn," Hanguang-Jun says, smiling down at his son, "He is easy to love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> I'd especially like to give my sincerest thanks to ya'll who made a point to comment on each new chapter- ya'll are why this fic got done, and I treasure each and every one of you :) :) :)
> 
> Take care!


End file.
